Queen Remedi
Summary Queen Remedi is the reigning monarch of Ivalice alongside her husband, Judgemaster Cid. Created by Mewt in the image of his late mother, Remedi is doting and motherly to him but is callous and cruel to all others. In truth, she is Li-Grim, the physical form of all the wishes and desires for the illusion of Ivalice to remain. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B Name: Queen Remedi, Li-Grim, "Wish-Gatherer", "World-Maker" Origin: Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Gender: Female Age: Is physically in her early thirties, but has existed for as long as the false Ivalice has Classification: Queen of Ivalice, Living Embodiment of the Wishes that Bind Ivalice Together Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Ice, and Lightning variety), Energy Projection, Reality Warping (Created Ivalice and its history as per Mewt's wishes, overriding the original world in the process), Summoning, Expert Scythe Wielder, Law Manipulation (Can control the Law System of Ivalice), BFR (Can banish anyone who violates a law twice to prison, from which they can't escape without being properly pardoned), Power Nullification (Can completely nullify any positive status effects), Sealing (Can seal away a target of her choosing so that the only thing they can do is speak to those she wishes them to speak to), Life Manipulation (Breathed life into a statue to create Llednar Twem), Invulnerability (Can nullify most attacks and abilities with the Fortune Law) Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Is the final lynchpin that binds the reality of Mewt's Ivalice to Earth, having created it in accordance with Mewt's wishes) Speed: High Hypersonic (Fought on par with Marche and Clan Nutsy, who defeated Adrammalech, a dragon who can tear an entire battlefield out of the ground and lift it above the cloud layer in seconds.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class (Engaged Marche in close combat, who defeated the other World Threads and eventually slayed her form as Li-Grim) Durability: Planet Class (Is the physical embodiment of all the wishes for Ivalice's existence and it begins to fall apart after she is defeated) Stamina: Unknown (She is never shown tiring, and taking mortal wounds from Marche as Queen Remedi only forced her to take up her true form as Li-Grim) Range: Extended melee range with her scythe, Planetary with Reality Warping Standard Equipment: Her Scythe, various Totema Intelligence: As the creator of Mewt's Ivalice, Queen Remedi is privy to the wishes of all of Ivalice and the nature of the world she has created for him. In combat she wields a scythe skillfully enough to match any of the members of Clan Nutsy, who defeated her patron Totema previously along with numerous other veterans of war and deadly criminals. She also has a keen understanding of the Law System, manipulating it to her advantage and cornering Marche at every turn until Cid and Ezel came to his aid. Weaknesses: Li-Grim's existence is tied to Mewt's and the rest of the world's wishes for Ivalice to exist, Anti-Laws and similar nullification abilities can cancel out the effects of her Lawshift. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Genesis * Amber Gleam: Remedi dispels the positive enchantments and enhancements used by her foes. * Lawshift: Remedi changes the Laws to those of her choosing, allowing her to impose penalties for any action she chooses (i.e. Using abilities is forbidden, moving is forbidden). A single violation will result in a Yellow Card, while a second will result in a Red Card, which will banish the target to Sprohm Prison, from which they can't escape without being pardoned by a Judge or herself. Meredi herself is not subject to these Laws under normal circumstances, but she can also use them on herself and others to turn things to her advantage (i.e. the Fortune Law nullifies nearly any damage or negative status effects the user would sustain unless it is canceled out by an Anti-Law or a similar ability). Wicca * Omega: The brother spell of Ultima, the most powerful spell known to man, it deals massive non-elemental damage to all caught in range. * Alpha: The father spell of Ultima and Omega, dealing devastating non-elemental damage across a massive area. * Magi: Li-Grim unleashes the fury of primal chaos, causing a barrage of massive displays of magic in rapid succession to deal catastrophic damage to all of her foes simultaneously. Totema Remedi and Li-Grim are able to summon the Totema, the avatars that defend the world threads she had created to bind Ivalice together, to her aid. Adrammelech TCG.png|Adrammelech FFTA Famfrit.png|Famfrit FFTA Mateus.jpg|Mateus FFTA Ultima.jpg|Ultima Adrammelech * Counter: Adrammelech automatically reacts to any melee attack with a counterattack of his own. * Deathblow: Adrammelech tears the battlefield out of the ground, dragging it above the cloud layer before blasting his foes with a beam of magical energy. * Firestream: Adrammelech releases a stream of flame from his maw. * Howl of Rage: Adrammelech's terrifying roar slows the combat speed of all foes who hear it. * Lightspeed: Adrammelech strikes his foes at blistering speeds, bypassing any abilities that automatically counterattack or otherwise react for their users. * Soul Sphere: Adrammelech damages the magical reserves of all enemies in a wide area. Famfrit * Breath of God: Famfrit envelops surrounding enemies with his power to damage them. * Counter: Famfrit automatically reacts to any melee attack with a counterattack of his own. * Deathblow: Famfrit fires a burst of light from his urn that causes a cataclysmic downpour to rain down upon his foes. * Demi: Famfrit crushes his foes by rapidly increasing the force of gravity in a wide area to deal crippling internal damage that bypasses defenses. * Lightspeed: Famfrit strikes his foes at blistering speeds, bypassing any abilities that automatically counterattack or otherwise react for their users. * Presence: Famfrit uses the power of the fear of the gods to damage a target and send them flying backward. * Slow: Famfrit slows down time around his foes to greatly reduce their effective combat speed. Mateus * Breath of God: Mateus envelops surrounding enemies with her power to damage them. * Deathblow: Mateus distorts space around the battlefield, crushing and twisting it before shattering it to pieces with a stab of her spear. * Spellbind: Mateus attacks her foe with a dark arm that attacks the soul, damaging the target, slowing time around them, and delaying the activation and effects of her victim's next move. * Star Cross: Mateus used the power of the stars to rain down beams of holy energy. * Thundaga: The strongest lightning spell that rains down thunderbolts across a wide area. Ultima * Eschaton: Ultima appears in orbit before firing a bolt of energy that triggers a massive explosion. * Logos: Ultima lowers the attack power and magical power of all foes while potentially infatuating them, turning them to her side. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 5